The present invention relates generally to inter-process communication, and more specifically to inter-process communication within a multi-tenant environment. Multi-tenancy refers to a software paradigm that enables a single instance of a program, known as a daemon, to serve multiple tenants. A tenant is any application that needs its own secure or exclusive virtual computing environment.
Within a multi-tenant architecture, a daemon provides every tenant a dedicated share of its resources, including data, configuration, user management, individual functionality and non-functional properties. One challenge in facilitating inter-process communication in a multi-tenant environment is that each tenant is not a distinct process